Heretofore, no portable means have been provided for the measuring and cutting of abrasive sheet materials such as sandpaper, wherein the measurement positioning and cutting may be obtained simultaneously in one action. The closest patented art, appears to be found in Garr, U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,700; Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,048; Kramer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,218,670 and Thain, U.S. Pat. No. 325,992. This general art relates to paper cutters, ticket cutters, wallpaper cutters and the like, and is devoid of the establishment of a serrated cutting edge which is associated a measured distance from coactive means for positioning the particular abrasive sheet material product.